


THIS IS AN OUTRAGE

by trilliath



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trolling Udina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Sparatus on Udina's desk...<br/>Because, why the fuck not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	THIS IS AN OUTRAGE

As was her usual, Shepard marched into Udina’s office without waiting for permission. She was halfway across the room when she realized that his beige-ness wasn’t at his desk. Or his balcony. But the room wasn’t empty, and by now Udina would have started blathering on about something. She tensed into her alert-mode and glanced fast around the room. 

“He’s late,” rumbled the deep harmonic voice of a turian. This one had a little rasp to it, a droll tone she’d recognize anywhere. “Again,” he added.

“Sparatus,” she said, turning to face the seating area near the door. He flexed a brow ridge in acknowledgement. The turian councilor was nestled in the corner of the couch, legs crossed, head resting on a fist propped up on the back of the couch. His broad shoulders were relaxed and his other arm was thrown loosely aside so that his hand dangled over the back of the couch. 

He fixed his eyes on her as she made her way back to the sitting area. She leaned against the back of one of the chairs opposite him and finished her quick survey of the room. Nothing was amiss. She cracked a grin at him. “I like your new Primarch,” she said. “Victusss,” she added, rolling the S on her tongue a little longer than necessary. She couldn’t help it. That damn name made her want to growl every time with arousal.

The councilor huffed a tiny half laugh in response. His mandibles flexed ever so slightly and she grinned. She was getting better at reading Turian facial expressions, and she was pretty sure this was the first time she’d managed to get this Turian to crack a smile.

“Are there any turians you don’t like, Commander?” Sparatus replied, fixing her with a sardonic stare, clearly implying that he knew about her relationship with Garrus. She wasn't bothered.  
She tilted her head, thinking about it.

“Not really,” she mused. “Well, just the ones who try to kill me. And there’s not too many of those left these days.”

He didn’t reply, but his features closed down into what she thought of as “Pensive Turian”, and he watched her silently, lifting his head from his fist.

She smirked and ran her eyes over him. Damned Turians and their deadly grace. Every movement they made was a turn-on to her. She was damn glad this particular Turian didn’t wear a sniper’s visor and wouldn’t be able to tease her later about elevated blood pressure and breathing changes.

“They really shouldn’t let just anyone hang around in here,” she said, wandering over to the large desk Udina would sit at, peering down at the holographic displays. She hopped up onto the edge and reached over to poke at the files.

“Yes. You never know what they might get up to,” Sparatus said, his voice deep and layered.

She tensed, turning her head to look at him. He had risen from his seat and was trailing after her into the office area. He peered at the holo displays on the far wall, body language clearly intending to communicate that the maneuver was idly made. 

But that voice. She sat back up, staring at him. There were layers in his subvocals that she knew were not at all idle. There was a preadatory layer there, and one of the sensual taunting between aroused individuals circling each other, waiting for the right moment. He cast a hard gaze over his shoulder at her, searching her alien features for a reaction.

“There could be all sorts of mischief,” she replied, voice low and thick with heat. “Who knows what could be going on in here behind his back.”

“Indeed,” he said, turning slowly to face her. She stared back at him with hungry eyes. 

“Perhaps someone ought to teach him a lesson,” he added, moving towards her with all that predatory grace, eyes fixed on her.

“For his own security,” she agreed, leaning forward on her hands, gripping the corner of the desk between her thighs. He stopped mere inches in front of her, standing between her spread thighs. 

“I think it would be best coming from his… colleagues,” he said, lifting a gloved digit to stroke the underside of her chin.

“Oh yes, best for all involved,” she replied, trailing a finger over the white line of his intricate markings running the length of his mandible.

He responded with a low rumble, palming a hand around her waist to the small of her back. He tugged hard, lifting her off the desk till she was pressed against his firm torso. She tipped her head up to lick the tip of his mandible, rubbing her body across the hard plates of his chest, delighting in the friction. He ran a hand down over her ass, tightening his grip to grind her against his pelvis. She dragged both her hands up his back, digging in her fingers over his waist ridge. Sliding her arms between them she ran her fingers up his neck and under his fringe. He growled and leaned into her fingers, mandibles going slack. 

It was too much. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms down to her side. In the same motion he gripped her hips and spun her around so that his hips pinned hers to the edge of the desk.

He wrapped strong fingers around her throat, arm pinning her breast as he nuzzled her neck, scenting her skin. A sound that was a cross between a purr and a growl rumbled in his chest. His tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin behind her ear and she shuddered. His free hand worked its way under her shirt to caress the curve of her waist and dig into the firm muscle and bone of her hip. He grunted and nipped at her neck with sharp teeth.

Deft fingers snapped the clasp on her belt and opened her trousers. His hand dipped into her clothes, sliding two parallel fingers down to straddle her clit. She gasped as he dipped his gloved fingers into her folds to moisten them, and then slid back to pinch and stroke her clit. She reached up to tug the fabric of her trousers down so she could press her bare skin against him. He yanked her shirt up till it was bunched around her breasts, leaving the long taut curves and ridges of muscle and spine exposed.

He groaned and splayed his hands against the underside of her thighs, spreading her soft curves to expose the pink folds of her sex. He plunged a gloved finger deep inside her and she moaned, arching her back to give him better access.

He touched the clasps of the front panel of his own garments and loosened it. Moments later his hard ridged cock slapped against her exposed cunt. With military precision, he lined it up and plunged into her with a single hard thrust. 

“Oh fuck,” Shepard cried as his large cock filled her to bursting. She rolled her hips against him to adjust to the invasion but he was too big for the motion to make much of a difference. He grunted as he slid back out of her, following up with another hard thrust. After a moment for both of them to adjust to the tight fit, he began a punishing pace of hard thrusts. She arched her back, propping herself up on her elbows so that her head hung down allowing her to look past her taut abs to glimpse his violet cock plunging in and out of her.

He tugged back on her hips so he could reach down between her and the desk to rub a hard fingertip across her softest parts. She threw her head back in a gasping moan as he flicked her clit with a fingertip. “Oh yes,” she gasped, back arching in bone-breaking tension as she came. 

He continued his relentless pace, fingers digging into her hips. Her legs shook as she strained back against him, letting her forehead droop to rest against the cool desk. “I fucking LOVE turians,” she groaned. He ground out a wicked laugh, never slowing in his assault. His breathing grew labored, hissed between bared teeth. His voice hitched and his fingers closed spasmodically on her waist. 

She tossed a look over her shoulder, “You’re going to have to -,” 

“I KNOW that, human,” he growled even as he yanked his cock out of her and levered her sideways, rolling her with a rough hand on her hip. His other hand clutched the edge of the desk and he threw back his head with a groan, hips thrusting forward as orgasm rocked his body.

Long strands of iridescent cum erupted from his throbbing violet cock, splashing onto the surface of Udina’s desk. He trilled a rasping hum in his subvocals, stroking himself absently. The looked at each other, both gasping for breath. Simultaneous grins spread across their features and they smirked at each other for a moment before they both set about righting their clothing.

Sparatus turned and resumed his idle stance near the holo-displays containing various news reports and checked on his omni-tool.

Shepard brushed a loose strand of hair back over her ear, patting her head to make sure everything was in place. She glanced at the readout on her omni-tool; seventeen new messages. She sighed, making her way back towards the door. Just as she stepped up to the first stair the door whooshed open to admit Udina. He jerked to a halt, then turned to face the turian.

“Councilor, I apologize for the delay,” Udina said, frowning at Shepard.

“As it stands our allotted meeting time has passed. I now have other matters to attend to,” Sparatus said striding, gesturing at his omni-tool. “We’ll have to discuss matters another time.”

“Very well. I’ll message your office,” Udina said with a bitter look at the time readout on his own omni-tool. 

Sparatus grunted in acknowledgment, then strode past the human councilor, casting one last conspiratorial and arrogant look at Shepard before disappearing through the doors.

“Shepard, what are you doing here?” Udina asked, irritation coloring his voice.

“Came by to see if you had any updates, but it sounds like you’re busy,” she replied, smirking at him.

“Always. I’ll let you know if I have anything important to discuss with you,” he replied dismissively.

She shrugged and turned towards the door. 

She heard Udina making his way towards his desk behind her. Just as she came to the threshold she turned.

“Hey Udina,” she said. He paused and turned to look at her, face filled with annoyance and disdain. 

“You should really be more careful about letting people into your office when you’re not around. You never know what they might see… what conclusions they might jump to,” she added cryptically before swinging through the doorway. The Turian guard across the hall was very studiously not making any facial expressions. He glanced at her furtively and jerked back to attention when she smirked at him.

She let the door slide closed behind her, stepping to the side and paused leaning back against the frame, just waiting. Her patience was rewarded after a moment when she heard Udina’s voice echo through the walls.

“What on – THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!” 

With a wink to the turian guard, Shepard resumed her stride down the hall.


End file.
